That Dorky Grin
by itsmonicarose
Summary: I just couldn't resist. Sam/Mercedes one-shot.


**Just a heads up, this was just a quick one-shot I wrote up, a spur of the moment kind of thing! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to say, Finn. I mean, it's just for today right? Today and today only?" Rachel said nervously to Finn.<p>

"Yes. I promise. Only today. And I won't bring it up again." Finn smiled.

"I don't know what the big deal is. I mean, it's not like he's asking you to do the dirty." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Santana, _please_." Rachel said, though she looked away from the girl and twirled her hair around her finger.

"Ok, everyone," Mr. Schue walked into the room with a clipboard. Without thinking, he dropped it onto the piano, which caused the usually poker-faced Brad to frown, and clapped his hands together. "Today we have a very special topic to go over. I just know you'll love it and it'll help us get pumped for sectionals, which, if I can remind you again, is in just a few weeks!"

The group situated themselves better in their seats, ready to hear what their teacher had to say.

"But _first, _I would like to bring in a very special guest, who just might be able to help us out." He turned towards the door and shouted, "Come on in!"

In that split second, every single pair of eyes was fixed on the person that entered the room. They knew that face, that dorky grin. There was a sharp intake of breath, somewhere in the direction of Puck, as Sam walked into the choir room.

"Hey everybody." He said, beaming from ear to ear. He stood next to Mr. Schue, holding his guitar against his chest.

The room exploded with squeals of delight and rushing footsteps as the New Directions ran out of their seats and crowded around Sam, hugging him, messing with his hair.

"Dude, what did you do to your hair?" Puck asked, glaring up at the top of Sam's head.

"Got tired of the Bieber-cut?" Finn interjected, laughing.

"It's not a beach-blond anymore." Kurt smiled.

Sam laughed along with him. "Yeah," he said, running his hands through the short, messy strands. "Decided it was time for something new." He looked around the group, to everyone, all of his friends, standing wide eyed and happy, and bit his lip.

There was someone missing.

"It's great to see everyone. I missed you guys." He smiled awkwardly. He just couldn't help but notice that that one particular person wasn't there. "So…" he started. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. "Uh…where's Mercedes?"

He watched as a few of them exchanged glances with each other. Some of them cleared their throats loudly and walked away from him, back to their seats.

"What?" he asked, frowning now. "What's wrong?"

"Well," Kurt said, folding his arms. "It's _kind _of a long story."

"It actually isn't though. Not really." Santana said.

"Guys." Sam pulled his guitar from over his head and stood it upright on the floor. "Just tell me."

But they didn't have to say anything, because at that moment, the door opened and Mercedes herself walked in.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Schue. Shane and I-"

She froze as soon as she saw him and her mouth fell open slightly. Her hands dropped down, flat against her sides. Behind her, Sam noticed, was a tall, massively-built guy. He was wearing a letterman jacket. Sam watched as he nodded over towards Finn and Puck, and the both of them nodded back awkwardly.

Sam put on a small smile.

"Hey, Mercy." He said quietly, but not so quiet that the guy behind her wasn't able to hear. He frowned at Sam instantly.

"Sam…" Mercedes finally said. She took a few more steps into the room, walking towards him slowly at first and then faster until she got up to him. She threw her arms around his waist and just stood there for a few seconds, hugging him.

Shane cleared his throat.

Mercedes jumped back to see Shane step into the room as well. He gave Sam a look that clearly stated he already didn't like him, but Sam pretended not to notice.

"How have you been?" Sam asked, trying to get Mercedes' attention. She looked back and forth, from Shane to Sam, back to Shane and then back to Sam.

"Um, I've been good." She said after finally focusing her eyes on his. She felt the familiar skip of a heartbeat, a tug in her chest, as his eyes met hers. "Sam…" her voice was quiet when she spoke again. It was as if she didn't want to say what she knew she had to say. "This is Shane…Shane…this is Sam."

Neither of the boys moved. In fact, no one in the room moved. It seemed as if everyone was waiting, with baited breath, to see who would reach out a hand first.

In the end, it turned out to be Sam.

"Nice to meet you." He said, walking over to Shane. Shane eyed him, up and down, but took the hand Sam had offered.

Behind them, Mercedes let out a soft breath.

"I hope you've been treating Mercedes well." Sam folded his arms and stood back, his expression suddenly serious.

It was funny. No one had told Sam that Mercedes was now with Shane. What made him say that?

Shane, however, didn't say a thing except for a gruff, "Nice to meet you too."

"Uh, Shane," Mercedes piped up, walking over to the two of them. "I'll talk to you later, ok? Mr. Schue has to start the glee club meeting now."

Shane glanced over quickly at Mercedes, nodded, and walked out without another word. It was silent after he left, but not for long.

"So much drama and it's only his first day back." Brittany said on the other side of the room. She shook her head.

"Wait. Are you staying?" Mercedes asked. Her heart beat picked up the pace as she waited for him to answer.

"Of course. Didn't I tell you that they couldn't keep us apart?"

With a smile and a wink, he turned to go find a seat. Mercedes followed, her mind racing.

She knew she was missing something as Mr. Schue began to speak, as he wrote things on the board. He did everything to try to get the energy up in that music room, but Mercedes couldn't focus enough to pay attention.

One thought bounced around in her mind and she couldn't get rid of it.

He was back.

_Sam Evans was back._

* * *

><p><strong>OK, so I couldn't resist. I just couldn't. The fact that Chord is in talks to return basically had me bouncing from room to room in my house and had my family looking at me as if I was a total freak (which, I probably am, to be honest). I am so freaking excited! SAMCEDES IS ON PEOPLE.<strong>

**PS: This has nothing to do with my current fic (which will be updated very soon, promise!). It's just one of the **_**many ways**_** I picture the scene playing out where Sam is welcomed back.**

**PSS: I literally have no idea what Finn and Rachel are talking about in the beginning. It's just random banter that I wrote, well…randomly.**


End file.
